The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser element and method of manufacturing a semiconductor laser element.
In present days, semiconductor laser elements having nitride semiconductors (which hereinafter may be referred to as “nitride semiconductor laser elements”) can emit light in an ultraviolet range to a green light range, and are used not only as a light source of optical discs, but also in a wide range of applications. Such semiconductor laser elements may include an n-side cladding layer, an n-side optical guide layer, an active layer, a p-side optical guide layer, and a p-side cladding layer layered, in this order, above a substrate, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-273473, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-131019.